kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yougotburned/Wow...
He he...I did alot of editing today XD Good luck finding comments I left! Lol #''"Everyone's around. no words are coming out. and I can't find my breath. Can't we just say the rest with no sound? and I know this isn't enough. I still don't measure up. and I'm not prepared. Sorry is never there when you neeeed it. And I do want you know that I hold you above everyone. And I do want you to know that I think you'd be good to me and I'll be SOO good to you and I would..." '' #''"We're the best of friends and we share our secrets. She knows everything that is on my mind. Oooh. Lately somethings change as I lie awake in my bed, a voice here in side my head softly says... Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide and she'll never know if you never show, the way you feel inside."'' #''"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful Soul... I know that you are something special. To you I'll be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you see the heart in me..."'' #''"We were sitting up there on your moma's roof. Talking about everything under the moon. With the smell of honeysuckles and your perfume all I could think about was my next move. Oh, but you were so shy, so was I. Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe when you smiled and said to me..."'' #''"It started way back in third grade. I use to sit beside Emily Lou Hays. A pink dress, a matching bow in her ponytail. She kissed me on the school bus but told me not to tell. Next day I chaced her around the playground. across the monkeybars to the mary-go-round. And Emily Lou got caught passing me a note. Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote..."'' #''"You make me feel out of my element. Like I'm walking on broken glass. Make my world spin in slow motion and I'm moving too fast..."'' #''"He wonders off. He's just lost without me. Doesn't matter what I have to say.I try to give advice. I tell him twice. He won't listen. Got to do it his own way. He drives me crazy. all of the time. He's drives me crazy. He drives me out of my mind. So why do I worry about him? Why do I care? I don't know why I let it phase me, but he drives me crazy..."'' #''"Maybe it's intuition. somethings you don't just question. like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant and there it goes. I think I've found my best friend. And I know that it might sound more then a little crazy but I believe... I knew I loved you before I meet you. I think I dreamed you into life..."'' #''"It's like a storm that cuts a path. It breaks you will. It feels like that. You think your lost, but your not lost on your own. Your not alone. I'll stand by you. I'll help you through. When you've done all you can do and you can't cope. I'll dry your eyes. I will fight your fights. I will hold you tight and I won't let go..."'' #''"Deception...disgrace...evil as plan as the scar on his face... Deception, outrage, disgrace, forshame. He asked for trouble the moment he came..."'' #''"There comes a time when you face the toughest of fights. searching for a sign lost in the darkness of nights.The wind blows so cold. Your standing alone before the battles begun. But deep in your soul, the future unfolds as bright as the reason for some...You got to believe..."'' #"So no one told you life was ganna be this way...your jobs a joke. your broke. your love life's DOA. It's like your always stcuk in second gear if it hasn't been your day. your week. your month or even your year..." #"It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are a part, I feel it too and no matter what I do. I feel the pain. With or without you." #"Jessie is a friend and oh he's a good friend of mine, but lately somethings changed and it's hard to define. Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine. And she watching him with those eyes. And she's loving him with that body I just know it. And he's holding her in his arms way late at night..." #"There's a place where the crazy moon makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoom and the sultry scent of the lotus bloom will carry you away..." #"What day is it and in what my heart. this clock never seems so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time. 'cause it's you and me and our love of people and nnothing to do. nothing to lose..." I have a reason to put all those! So whoever can tell me the name of the song and who it is sung by for all or most of these songs... I'll write a whole Multi chapter story dedicated to you with the couple of your choice. :) Whoever gets the most right will win! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts